starkidfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Walker
Joseph "Joe" Walker was born in New York City. Since then, he has lived in various cities such as San Francisco, Boston, Chicago, Ann Arbor, and, most recently, Los Angeles. He has portrayed several characters while working with Team StarKid, though cited recently that his role of Voldemort in ''A Very Potter Musical'' holds a special place in his heart. During the livestream rewatch of the show for the five-year anniversary, he stated that, when performing the show, he thought it was going to be the last musical he ever did, as musical theatre was never really his thing. In light of that, he just had fun with the role. At this point, however, we know that his plan didn't quite work out as he thought. He has since played the roles of Dick (''Me and My Dick''), Dolores Umbridge (''A Very Potter Sequel''), Commander Up (''Starship''), Batman (''Holy Musical B@man''), Tom Riddle (''A Very Potter Senior Year''), and Prince Achmed (''Twisted''), all of which have a more in-depth description below. He has also starred in the StarKid Star Wars parody musical ANI as Moff Tarkin and, most recently, as Ducker in Firebringer. He has also written the subtitles for the Team StarKid videos on YouTube, according to fellow StarKid Brian Holden. Walker also starred in a YouTube comedy web series with fellow StarKid Joey Richter called Tasty Tests promoting Red Vines, the concept of a running joke during ''A Very Potter Sequel''. During the course of the miniseries, the duo performed a series of experiments to answer one burning question: Red Vines-- what the hell can't they do? Outside of StarKid, he has starred in a Mountain Dew commercial which features Joe Moses, as well as in a feature on an episode of Chicago Fire ("Not Like This") in which he was rescued from a very awkward position involving a certain type of adult swing. Walker's abilities have landed him a high position in the hearts of StarKid fans around the world. The way that he throws himself into his character adds a level of realism to his performances that the fanbase can't get enough of. It is clear that he loves what he does and that passion shows in everything he does. His passion, natural charisma, funny personality and the fact that he is supermegafoxyawesomehot makes him a fan favorite alongside many of his StarKid friends and colleagues. Never stop, Joe Walker, you are the Latte Hotte! Roles Lord Voldemort in ''A Very Potter Musical'' The Voldemort character in StarKid's A Very Potter Musical is probably the only time that the character would be considered attractive. During the first act, he is joined (literally) by his partner Quirrell, portrayed by Brian Rosenthal, where the StarKids explore the difficulties of living with a person on the back of one's head. Once The Dark Lord regains his body at the beginning of the second act, he becomes a nearly unstoppable force. Can the great Harry Potter stop him? Dick in ''Me And My Dick'' The part of Dick was originally going to be portrayed by Darren Criss, but due to his commitments to popular television show Eastwick at the time, he was unable to play the part in the stage production. Therefore, Joe took over the part. Though a good part of the show is made up of genitalia jokes, by the end that all takes a back seat to the true meaning of the show: love, life, and self-discovery. He and his fellow StarKids proved that dicks and vaginas are people too. Dolores Umbridge (Mama Umbridge) in ''A Very Potter Sequel'' In A Very Potter Sequel, the Ministry of Magic sends Dolores Umbridge to spy on the students and staff of Hogwarts. A misunderstanding between her and Professor Dumbledore, portrayed by Dylan Saunders, leads to a brief relationship and a narrowly-avoided murder. Can Harry and his friends defeat the Ministry official and bring Dumbledore back to Hogwarts? Commander Up (Pee-pees like a big boy)in ''Starship'' Commander Up is the commanding officer of the Starship Rangers, an elite fleet of intergalactic soldiers defending the universe from harm. During the robot wars, Up met Taz, portrayed by Lauren Lopez, who quickly proved herself as an asset to their team. Though an incident during wartime left Up with lowered self-confidence, he'll need to get back up to par when another villain threatens the galaxy. Batman in[[ Holy Musical B@man| Holy Musical B@man]] Joe delivers a hilarious portrayal of the dark, sad, lonely knight of the beloved DC universe. At the beginning of the play, Batman is humiliated by a hero from the Metropolis and flees back to the bat cave for a melancholy reflection of the injustices of his life. Alfred, in an attempt to perk up the young hero, buys him a young orphan, and thus Robin is born. When a new candy-themed villain terrorizes Gotham and kidnaps the young ward, Batman will need to make a choice: does he save Robin, the closest thing to family he has? Or does he save Gotham, the city he has sworn to protect? Prince Achmed (Tiger Fucker) in Twisted: The Untold Story of a Royal Vizier When the noble Prince Achmed ventures to win the heart of the Princess, he is humiliated when she not only rejects him, but sets her pet tiger upon him. After discussing the matter with his troops, he plans a bloody revenge on the kingdom that made him a laughingstock. Moff Jeffery Tarkin in Ani Aboard the Death Star, Moff Tarkin is trying to lead his team to the completion of the starbase when Darth Vader "Ani" leaves the base to try and pod race again. Moff Tarkin tries to get Ani to return to the Death Star before the Emperor finds out, but instead finds a deep friendship with Ani and helps him train for the upcoming Boota Eve race. Ducker in Firebringer Joe shines in the musical Firebringer as the hilariously confused Ducker. Ducker longs to be an important figure in the tribe. He is the interpretor of the Almighty Duck's quacks and the lead singer in the "Duck is Lord" song. Ducker also tries to become the master of fire (and fails, horrendously). What happens to Ducker when he finds out the Almighty Duck is a lie? Facts - Joe Walker completed business school at the University of Michigan. He got his MBA in June, 2019 and graduated as valedictorian. - He resides in Los Angeles with his fiance Traci. - When he used to get mad at Joe Moses in college, he would run up to him and yell "OH GOD, MOSES!" - Joe has decided to take a break from acting after the latest presidential elections in the USA. - The snickers joke in AVPSY was made up by Joe Walker and his fellow castmate Jim Povolo. When Jim bought Joe a snickers instead of a powerbar, Joe was fully makeupped as Voldemort and yelled "SNICKERS?!" at the top of his lungs in the Voldemort voice. - Joe has worked on his own screenplay named the Digger and co-wrote the musical Starship with Brian Holden, Nick Lang and Matt Lang. - Joe Walker apparently breaks everything. In an interview with Starkid, Starkid admitted that Joe broke at least one sword during every single performance of Twisted. He easily forgets how fragile props are! - Joe got his first manicure for the role of Umbridge. - Joe has also performed in Spies Are Forever from the Tin Can Bros as the amazing Deadliest Man Alive. - Joe put out a fire in a trashcan dressed as Voldemort during a performance of AVPM. - Joe was so excited on the first day of rehearsal for AVPM that he accidentally threw a fork into the ceiling and broke one of the lights, it took an hour to clean up all the broken glass - Joe usually did his own makeup for AVPM and AVPS. - Joe decided that Voldemort's wand had to be humongous. - Joe Walker ate most of THE chocolate bar backstage during AVPM. - Joe Walker has the Zefron poster in his kitchen. - It took Joe 3 full days to figure out what Voldemort's voice was going to be. -On July 9, 2019, Joe proposed to his girlfriend Traci Logan. She said yes! Category:Cast Category:Kimani tate 12 586-625-9825